Collection
by BritCroft
Summary: Collection because it will be a collection of one-shot. (NO NEED TO READ EVERYTHING, OR IN ODER - All chapter are independant lil stories) - Please review when you read one } / 6th - I add scenes to episode 2, Vincent left ...
1. ALONE

**Let me explain :**

So with BatB I started to write a lot ! And I really love to do so !

Now I'd like to learn a bit more, and improve my writing, and make experiment with it and all so … I decided to make this "story". In fact it will be a collection of one shot and not an actual story. I don't want to post them all separately, that would be annoying.

Concretely what do I want to do ?

I want to try different styles, different ways of writing. So I might describe scenes (like I did in the beginning of Against the World), respecting what actually happened but trying to give details on the thoughts and stuffs. I might also re-write scenes, like alternate endings or something. Might write following the story of a song. Write from the point of view of a character (I never done that before) and many other things, I'll just see ! (Maybe one day AU … who knows ?)

So hopefully you'll like it.

_**Also you are welcome to make some suggestions of scenes to further describe or re-write, of ships or character you want to see as hero of a one shot, or I don't know … just talk to me !**_

**ALONE.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_For this first, Cat's point of view right after her mother died._

* * *

*bang bang* They shot her down *bang bang* … She died.

I could not think, my legs took the lead and I ran. I ran as fast as I could, as far as possible.

...

The woods all around me, the sound of my heart broken, the sound of my sobs, the sound of my unequal breathing, the sound of my feet hitting the ground as I try to get away. They all echoed in my ears.

I turn around to see if they still are following me. They are. I see them briefly and try to focus back on where I go. I check again, and again. They are behind me, so close.

I'm scared. Scared for my life, and I try not to think of hers, it's too late. And I can't afford to think about it, not now. But sill, I do.

Why ? Why her, why tonight ?

Why did I have to call her ?

I'm trying to think of a way to escape. Where to go ?

But my mind is drifting back to her. I see her face, I hear the guns firing, I feel her body falling, I smell the blood. The most awful sight, the most awful sound, the most awful sensation, and the most horrible smell in the world.

Why ? What did she do to deserve this ?

This is my fault.

*slam*

...

My head hurt, I touch and it's warm, I'm bleeding. I fell and hit my head. It's hard to see and think straight.

I turn around and there they are.

It's over, I'm going to die, I was not fast enough.

My vision is blurred, my head hurts so much.

She is dead, it's my fault and I'm about to die as well.

"Please" I repeat the word over and over again, I wouldn't know how many times I pleaded. But I know deep down that it has no effect. I cry, almost chocking on my tears. This is over, I can feel it.

Again the image of her dying haunts me. The fear is intense.

One of them is holding his gun directed at me, this is the end.

...

I don't know what happened. I saw it but it cannot be. Someone … or something came. Out of nowhere. I didn't see it coming, they didn't either. But they are dead. I can still hear the sound of their bodies being torn apart. And the way they fell heavily to the ground.

They are dead. I'm still alive. I cannot believe it.

I sigh in relief and look up.

He looks human, his body does, he is tall and he is looking at me. His face is not human … The sight gives me chills. I'm afraid, what he is going to do now. But there it stays. It … he … I don't know. It doesn't move. He stands and his eyes stare at me.

I should be scared, I'm hurt, my head is bleeding, my vision is blurred and he … it … just killed two men. But I'm not afraid, not anymore. I'm relieved, I don't know why I'm not scared. I cannot explain it, I don't understand it myself.

All I can do is stare back.

I'm holding my breath.

...

He left.

So fast that I'm not even sure he ever was here. But he was, I saw him. I know I did.

I'm breathing again.

...

A Beast, that was a beast. I was saved by a beast.

I try to get back on my feet, but it's hard, I lose balance a bit but finally manage to stand.

Looking around I see the dead bodies of the men that almost killed me. The men that shot my mother.

Mom.

She is dead.

I'm alive, but she is dead.

This is my fault.

Tears fall down my cheeks. I'm in pain, not because of the wound on my forehead. My heart hurts but I lost the most important person in my life. I'm all alone in those woods, completely lost.

And now, I'm going to be **_alone_**in life.

* * *

A/N : So ... What do you think ? I tried a completely different style. I don't know. I didn't think, the words just came out.


	2. WORTH

**WORTH.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_Another one – suggestion of Mary (medwards245) – Further description of Catcent's conversation at the end of Worth.(well this is my point of view on it at least) → in italic the lines from the show._

Why was this so complicate ?

Catherine was making her way to the warehouse, driving as her mind was lost thinking about her last case, thinking about Vincent. After all he had said talking about the painter in love with his model she had been wondering : Was Vincent in the same situation as that woman ? Did he really see himself unworthy of her feelings ?

But what feelings ? What is it exactly that she felt for him ? She didn't not even know. How could she expect him to know ? She needed to tell him. Hopefully the words would just come out once she'll be there.

She parked the car and walked toward the main entrance, her feet making the gravel crack under her boots. The sound was familiar to Vincent, he recognized her pace, the rhythm of Catherine's steps as she was coming to see him.

To see him. She was on her way to see him. The only reason she came here was him. Somehow that thought had a hard time sinking in his mind.

...

Sad view those windows half-covered with back paint to hide him from the world. Vincent was standing near it, leaning against it, arm crossed against his chest, frowning. Catherine did not know what to think of his posture and facial expression.

She was facing him, looking at him but he seemed like he couldn't look back at her. Yet she had come here for a reason : to be honest, or at least to try to be.

Awkward silence, uncomfortable. Catherine gathered her courage and confessed :"_I waited all night for you._" She had been so exited about that dinner, had spend so much time decorating the table, cooking and dressing up, casual but festive as her sister would have put it. And he had not shown.

The silence was soon back to fill the room but when the words hit his ears he turned his face toward hers. He was confused.

"_When I left?_" he asked naïvely probably too afraid to get his hopes up.

"_No, … no not, not tonight …_" she said looking down a bit embarrassed. Why was it so hard to say it ? It was like the words did not want escape her lips. She looked back at him and explained, "_when you didn't show up for dinner."_.

She paused, waiting for a reaction, an answer, anything. Wasn't he feeling their connection as well ?

Vincent was not really expecting that. He nodded slightly as if trying to take in her words, and his gaze fled hers again. His body was still but his mind was racing. Had she really been waiting all night ? For him ? He felt bad. His feeling for her were unclear, but surely not showing up had sent a wrong signal. He had been so happy when she had told him she wanted him to come for dinner, he remembered how glad he was on his way to her apartment, how he smiled widely seeing the flower vendor right before ... the backout.

The memory of waking up on a bridge, not knowing how he had ended up there made him flinch. He was no good for her.

Catherine could not let the silence invade the room much longer. She had to say something to fight the tense atmosphere otherwise she would suffocate.

"_But … seems like that's what I do the most with my time these days_" she added chuckling a bit in discomfort. Her cheeks turned pink, she was not used to open up, not anymore, not since her mother had died. But maybe showing him, telling him how much she cared about him would help him realise. But realise what ? She did not even know herself. All she knew was that she felt good around him. She wanted to spend time with him because that seemed so easy and natural, yet she could not really label how she felt about him, for him. She managed to steady her voice again, "_Wait for the next moment I get to see you_."

That was her life now, lying, sneaking out, and all of this to go to him.

Again his gaze fell back to the ground once she stopped talking. He did not know how to feel about her declaration. He was stuck, leaning against the window still, not able to say or do anything. Catherine was saying that she wanted to be around him but he couldn't hear it. It was too good to be true, so he made himself not believe it.

Noticing he did not seem to understand exactly what she meant she tried to be more explicit : "_Vincent it never even occurred to me that you didn't know that you where the best thing in my life right now._" As the words left her mouth she walked to get closer to him. But not too close, only half way, keeping a little distance between them. Leaning on a little wall her eyes never left him. Opening up, being honest about her feeling was tough, scary even. His lack of reaction would have made her run away if it had not been for their conversation at the painter's studio. He did feel something for her, otherwise he wouldn't have said all those things back there, would he ? Her fear of being abandoned, rejected, hurt had prevented her to get close to anyone for the last decade. It was time to stop that. She could not give up on him. And the truth was out, it was said : he is the best thing in her life. She didn't know if she loved him, or was just attracted to him but it didn't not matter. He was important and he made her life better, that she knew.

Did she really mean it ? Did he really hear her right ? Or was that just a blackout, a dream from which he would wake up in a second ? How he wanted to just walk up to her and kiss her to make her forget this British stud from her birthday. But there he was, frozen, trying to process what she had just said. And as he was thinking of Evan kissing her she obviously thought of it too.

"_I guess seeing me kiss another guy doesn't really help my chances._" Catherine chuckled again but more frankly this time. Desperate attempt to lighten the mood. Both were so tense and uncomfortable. Heart to heart conversation was not her forte, neither his.

He cracked a smile and laughed with her. But it was not long before both their smiles faded.

"_I don't know how to do this._" Vincent confessed on a serious tone. There would be a million things he would like to do or say in that moment but he did not have the appropriate words for it, nor the courage. He didn't even know where to start. And he could read on her face that she was lost, and maybe also a bit disappointed. After watching over her all those years he knew Catherine was not the kind of girl sharing her feelings so easily. She was always wearing a mask, pushing people away; yet here she was, looking at him with so much tenderness, confessing how much he meant to her. And she meant a lot to him too, she was probably one of the main reason he was still alive. She was a reminder that the beast was not pure evil, that he could do good, even with that dark side of him.

He sighed and sat on the window still, wiping his sweaty palm on his jeans before crossing his arms again, as in a defensive position. Vincent could not remain silent any longer, he had to say something, to make her understand how he felt otherwise she would probably give up and leave.

But what to say ? Where to start ? He just stopped thinking and let the words spill out.

"_You know that uh … artist studio was like 6 blocks from where I grew up. Being back there kind of got me thinking about who I used to be._ " He missed himself so much. Back then he would have known what to say and how to behave around a beautiful and caring woman he would have been attracted to. Back then he would have been able to go to the birthday party with her, back then he would have been the one kissing her. In another life, it would have been so much easier.

She listened to him. Of course he was insecure about the whole beast thing. She should have understood that it was difficult for him. She had not realise how heavy it was on his shoulder, how hard it was for him to still think of himself as a human being. Yet he was so much better than most men she had come across in her life. Beast or not, he was a great man.

"_You know if that Vincent Keller had seen you with another guy he would have … smacked him square in the mouth._" Both laughed lightly.

She couldn't help it she was ecstatic and try to contain herself. He had just confessed being jealous. All this time she thought he didn't care, he had underlined the fact that they weren't in a relationship, he had pushed her away, asking her to live her life, but what he said about the painter and the girl, and now his confession about his jealousy. Catherine blushed.

"_Does it make me a terrible person to admit that I'm glad the thought crossed your mind._" she said having a hard time keeping her laugh inside.

"_Nope_." Vincent answered childishly. Her declaration made him smile. If she liked the fact that he was jealous, it meant that she felt something for him, right ? It had to be.

He wanted so much to believe this was possible but there were obstacles, and the biggest one, the scariest one was the beast.

"_Who I am makes everything seem impossible._" he said sadly.

"_No …_ " she exhaled.

She walked to him, and her hand instinctively caressed his scarred cheek.

"_**Who you are … It makes everything worth it.**_" she said her eyes wandering between his scar and his eyes. He looked so broken, so fragile.

Her expression read sadness but it was mixed with honesty. And her touch was like bewitching him. He closed his eyes to savour the softness of her skin on the roughness on his.

…

**A/N** : _So ?" Did I do good ? " *Katherine Pierce mode* (this reminds me of that line of hers, I had the same tone writing it !)_

_Have to admit I'm not 100% happy with it … but I couldn't make it better, I don't know._

**_Oh and uhm ... _**_**you are welcome to make some suggestions of scenes to further describe or re-write, of ships or character you want to see as hero of a one shot, or I don't know … just talk to me !**_

_BTW, I'll post posters for each of the one-shot of this collection on my tumblr : teamcatcent =}_


	3. DROWNING

**DROWNING.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_The third is from Cat's POV again, the final, Vincent is taken away._

* * *

Getting on my feet is hard, my head is spinning, I barely know where I am and what just happened.

All I know is that they are taking him away.

_chak-a-chack-a-chack._

The sound of the helicopter is a cruel song. The song of Vincent disappearing from my life, flying away, probably toward a harsh fate.

He is trapped, he can't escape and I already know I can't help him.

Yet I run, I grab my gun and I run, I have to try something, I can't let them take him away from me.

…

I managed to take his hand in mine, but it's cold. His skin feels so cold, and I know this touch, this last touch won't last long. The helicopter is getting higher in the sky and I can feel his fingers slipping away from mine.

His eyes, I think I've seen a glimpse of gold in them but quickly his dark brown eyes pierce into mine. They read so much love, sadness and fear, regret even.

_chak-a-chack-a-chack.._

I want to tell him how much I love him, I want to tell him that I will find him. I want to tell him everything will be ok, but the words are stuck in my throat because I'm not sure, because I'm as scared as he is. And because I cannot think, or breath, I cannot do anything but stare back at him. Hoping that he will be ok, hoping that I will find him soon and that it won't be too late.

But I also hope he can read how much I love him in my eyes. I hope he knows that I won't give up on him and that he will be in my arms again. I won't accept anything else.

...

I can't lose him, yet I feel I am. Physically. His hand is slipping away and I am on my tip toes and I know it's soon over.

That's it. I stare at the sky, he is away. I can no longer feel his cold fingers around mine, and the air is freezing surrounding my hand still extended toward the sky, toward him.

I can't breath, and can't stop staring at his eyes. I think I let my hand down, I'm not sure, it's like I'm not in control of my own body, I just keep staring up.

...

What is going on ? It cannot be real it must be a nightmare. It is not real. It is not …

_chak-a-chack-a-chack.._

That sound, I hear it, it is real.

Denial, I'm in denial. I know it is real and the pain in my chest is more than real. Seeing him being stolen from me like that is the worst thing that could have happen. I cannot think of something more horrible that could be done to me right now.

I keep looking at him, I don't think I'm crying, I don't think I can.

And I'm not breathing, or barely.

I feel like something is filling my lungs, preventing me from saying anything, preventing me from crying, preventing me from breathing.

I'm _**drowning**_.

…

I can't see him anymore, he is too far high in the sky, yet I can still hear that awful sound : the helicopter.

_chak-a-chack-a-chack.._

…

_chak-a-chack-a-chack.._

…

The sound is fading away.

I'm not looking at the sky anymore, and it seems like I'm crying. I don't even know if I am, I think I felt a tear on my cheek, but mostly I feel pain, in my guts, in my heart, everywhere. And still that horrible sensation that my lungs are filled, that I'm _**drowning**_.

My knees are weak and I fall to the ground, gasping for air.

…

No water around me or in my lungs, but I am indeed _**drowning**_.

* * *

**A/N : **_Actually I was making an edit on photoshop and … I wanted to put text on it and didn't know what, and then the word "drowning" came to my mind, and I thought of that scene and just wrote it. (So this will be the poster that I'll post for this one shot on my tumblr, though I have to finish it, now that this is written lol)_

**So did you like ? And if you read the others which did you like most, or disliked or … ? Well just be honest ! I need your comments to know, to learn !**

_And as a reminder, you can make suggestions for future OS, if I'm inspired by it I'll write something !_


	4. METAMORPHOSIS

**METAMORPHOSIS.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_This one will focus on Vincent – suggested by Padynlecki (#TeamInsaneFreaks lol) – Becoming something else. I hope I won't disappoint you !_

* * *

RAGE.

I never felt that angry in my life, not even when they died, my brothers.

Yet it was just so silly, I don't even know why that makes me angry but I felt the rage coming and all I could do was run and hide in the bathroom in a desperate attempt to calm myself down.

…

I couldn't bear the crowd anymore. All those soldiers training. My friends, yet I couldn't stay there surrounded by them.

Our senses have been enhanced by regular injections, for weeks now. The goal was to make us super soldiers. And I though I was used to this developed sense of hearing now, but in that precise moment, the sound of the boots hitting the ground as some men jogged, the metallic sound of the training material being put down after use, … that was painful.

I had covered my ears with my hands and ran to the bathroom.

...

It's a very small room that I share with a few others, only a sink and a shower. There is a mirror but it is shattered, I don't know when that happened, this morning when I came to take a shower it was not broken.

Trying to focus on the mirror does not help, the rage is still roaring and growing inside of me.

I don't even know why I'm angry. One of the guy said something, and I just lost it. It's ridiculous really. But the weirdest thing about this flow of rage overtaking me is that I can feel it physically. The temperature of my body is increasing exponentially. Breathing is difficult, I inhale deeply but my throat is dry and the simple action of breathing is hurting me.

...

_PODOM __**.**__PODOM __**. **__PODOM____**.**_

...

I hear my blood pumping in my veins, the sound is so loud it's deafening. My sense of hearing had never been that strong. What is happening ?

I'm supporting myself on the sink with both hands, my head hanging as I try to focus on my breathing.

In and out, in and out.

I try to regulate the flow of air going through my lungs painfully scraping on my throat.

In and out, in and out.

My eyes are closed, but I open them and my hands, what happened to my hands? I feel a sharp pain as if someone was snatching my nails and I see them being replaced by some sort of … claws. This must be my imagination, this cannot be real. This is not real right ?

The veins on my hands are almost popping out and breathing become even more difficult. I thought it could not be more painful, but it can, it is.

My jaw, it's my jaw hurting now, I open my mouth, stretching it trying to get rid of the pain and I feel like some teeth are growing inside. I hesitantly touch and I feel ... fangs, like _animal_ fangs.

This can't be.

...

The rage is now mixed with panic. What is going on ? I don't understand.

Finally I look up and see my face in the mirror. No … Not my face. This is not me. I don't recognize that person. This is not even a person. This is a monster. What is happening ?

It must be because the mirror is shattered. I shake my head and look again and that same monster stares right back at me. This is me … Who else would be staring from the other side of a mirror ?

My eyes reflect a golden light, my face is distorted and as I touch it, it feels rough, my skin usually so soft is like sandpaper.

Opening my mouth I look at my teeth, fangs these are indeed fangs.

And the pain is horrible.

My skin, my jaw, my nails, it hurts EVERYWHERE. And that burning sensation, inside out. I feel it everywhere. My muscles hurt too, like I've been running a marathon, no, more like I've been _sprinting_ a marathon.

This is impossible. This cannot be real, but the pain is real, too real.

...

The rage is slowly fading away replaced by that awful feeling of panic that is growing inside of me. I can feel it in my guts like cold air blowing in my insides. Yet I'm still burning everywhere. It's hot, the heat is unbearable. The mix of the sensations is … inexplicable.

...

_**PODOM PODOM PODOM.**_

...

My beat beat is louder and quicker than ever, so quick, too quick, abnormally quick. Any human being would be dead by now with what my body is experimenting but I'm alive.

I think I am.

"Is everything ok ?"

The voice comes from quite afar yet it feels like someone is yelling in my ears, inches away from my face. Doctor C. , the one in charge of the injections and the follow ups. She is always so nice and caring.

I want to answer but I can't. My throat hurts so much and I don't even _feel_ human anymore. I blink trying to chase away that blurry fog in front of my eyes but it's vain.

And then it's like an exterior force is taking over. My body is no longer mine. I want to say something, I want to scream my pain and despair but I can't.

...

_SHRCHING _

_..._

I broke the mirror even more. Maybe I had punched it earlier and didn't even realise it. I don't even know anymore. I feel like I'm losing track of my own actions.

…

The sound must have worried the doctor, I heard her run and she was now knocking on the door.

"What is going on ?" her voice is full of worry and concern for me.

I still cannot let a word out. Yet I try.

…

I blink again and rub my ears. I heard a growl, but that couldn't be. Did I do that ? I tried to say something, I felt the sound coming up my throat and out of my body but only heard an animal growl. This can't be.

…

BAM BAM BAM

She knocks on the door, more violently this time. "What is going on ? Are you ok in there ? " She sounds scared. I think she really worries, she seems to truly care about me, about _us _all.

Her presence so close and yet so far behind that door reassures me. Her voice no matter how much fear it reflects gives me something to focus on. Maybe it's simply because she is caring, caring as a mother would be.

I hang my head down again and close my eyes. I breath. In and out. In and out. And this time the pain is fading. The heat is wearing off as well.

Looking back up in the mirror I see that my traits are getting smooth again and my eyes are back to their natural brown, I can recognize myself again. Breathing is less painful and finally words escape my mouth : "I'm ok … I'm ok …" I don't know if I repeat it to convince _her_ or _me_. Maybe both.

But I _am_ ok. For now at least.

...

I look down and inspect my hands, every inches of them : they are normal again, no more claws. Maybe it was just my head playing tricks on me. The injections might be confusing me a bit. I hope this is what happened, because I can't imagine turning into a monster.

This is real life not some lame sci-fi movie. Of course this is just in my head.

…

_**Metamorphosing**_ into a monster cannot be real, this is not real.

...

I shake my head a bit, slash some water on my face and wipe it. Better, much better. Everything is fine, I am fine. This was just a panic attack, this could not be anything else.

I take a deep breath and put my hand on the knob of the door, ready to open it and reassure Doctor C that I'm fine.

* * *

_**A/N :**__ Soooo ? What do you guys think ?_

_The idea is that it's the VERY first time he turns in the beast, and let's just imagine he never saw any of the other subject change like that._

_BTW, I made a poster again posted on my tumblr (teamcatcent) and I'm really proud of it ! For those wondering, to me it is him looking in the mirror once he is finally calming down. And I took off the scar since he obviously didn't have it yet but since it's his reflection in the mirror anyway … whatever Im ranting sorry !_

_**Please leave a review !**_


	5. DEAR MOM

**DEAR MOM.**

_**DISCLAMER**__, i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_I imagine, given the little hint of the voice over of the beginning of the season, that after her mom died she wrote a diary as form of letters to her mother telling about her life. Here is one, she met Vincent for the first time face to face, she finally know about him. (I decided though not to re-use all her sentences from the voice-over of the pilot )_

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_I don't really know how to say it. It's … I'm so glad ..._

_All those years people around me tried to convince me that it was just post traumatic stress, that what I said I had seen was not real, could not be real and that I had imagined it because it was easier this way. How does it make it easier to see a creature, half man, half animal save your life ? It doesn't, it didn't. But now I know I was not crazy, I WAS saved by a beast._

_I saw him again._

_I was attacked in the subway, (don't worry I'm fine) and he came again. I gave them a hell of a fight though. They were three, two men and a woman. Skilled, they knew how to move for sure. And I can fight too, but they were just too numerous for me and I had lost my gun in the process. And just when I thought I was doomed, I heard him. He came out of nowhere and got rid of them. _

_I don't know how I felt in that moment, I guess I was relieved. And then he looked at me, just like that night. I could see his distorted face and I knew it was him. And he ran away in the tunnels. I couldn't help it I had to follow him, I wanted to know who he was. I didn't think I just ran, screaming for him to come back. It's just … I spent so many years wondering if I were crazy and the proof I was not was just there … I couldn't let him go ! You understand right ? … I mean … you would ..._

_Anyway, back at it : Not very smart to run on the tracks of the subway, and he saved me. Again. He came out of nowhere and just as the train was about to hit me he pinned me on the wall, his body as a shield. And when I turned around it was not a beast, it was a man. And a man I had seen earlier that day._

_Yeah, I haven't told you, but we found corrupted DNA at a crime scene, just like … you know. That's why I was on that platform in the subway. And that's also why I was so sure that this familiar face was his. I was meeting a FBI agent that had worked on your case. Though I doubt now they were real FBI agents, but that doesn't matter. We had also found the fingerprints of a guy, Vincent Keller. He was a doctor but he died, 10 years ago. We did follow the lead, and I found him … he is hiding in a dusty warehouse. At first I did not understand why he had faked his death and all. Yet I didn't arrest him, my guts told me he was saying the truth when he explained he had just tried to help our victim. But when I recognize him later in the tunnels of the subway, I understood why he had to hide …_

_He tried to save you that night, but he was too late. _

_But he saved me, 9 years ago AND today._

_I know what you would say, being a scientist and all… it's impossible, this is not real. It sounds like some freaky supernatural thing. But it's not ..., it was … IT WAS SCIENCE that made him what he is now. We went back to his place and he took care of my wounds (they are very superficial, I'm ok mom.) and he told me everything._

_That poor man had enrolled in the army after losing his brothers during 9/11 and now … he is condemned to hide because the people that did that to him, that treated him like a lab rat, want him dead. _

_I wish he had arrived in time to save you. I wish you could have met him. You would have really liked him. He is so nice and carrying. Though I guess__he must not be used to have people care about him. He's been hiding for so long. I can't even imagine how he feels … that's not a life._

_I can't help but feel like I HAVE to help him. _

_He pushed me away though. He said I shouldn't stay … I had questions so many questions … about that night. I just … Why was he here ? WHY ?_

_I don't understand how this man can think of himself as a monster. I never met such a lovely man. Plus, his cross species DNA … I found other cases. He tried to help other people._

_He is a hero_

_And between us, he is quite handsome._

_I have to see him again, at least to tell him about the cases that I found. I can't let him think he is a monster, he is not._

_I love you mom …. and I miss you …_

* * *

_**A/N. **__So … I was think of making this another series but that would start earlier in time, so … I don't know. Would you like me to invent a bit about her past and about her point of view on some moments of season 1 with that diary thingy ? Cause I kinda feel like exploring her relationship with her mother (no matter how virtual it is since this is just a diary) as she learn more about her link to M._

_And yeah ... Please review ! *puppy eyes*_


	6. LEAVING

**LEAVING.**

**DISCLAMER**, _i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

**A/N : **_Schrooten5 (is that your name on twitter or tumblr or something ?) suggested to add the scene in which Vincent pack up and leave in episode Proceed With Caution (episode 2)._

_You have NO IDEA how much I struggled with this. I couldn't make up my mind ! Hope you'll like !_

* * *

"I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR CASES" he yelled, his voice distorted as the beast was half way through. How could she, how could she take the picture and go behind his back like this ? Didn't she realise how much danger she was putting him and JT in, not to mention the risk she was taking with her own life ?

"Vincent this was a huge injustice" she tried to make him understand why she was doing all that.

"**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP**" he yelled out, it was more of a growl. He ran both his fists deep into a wall with all his strength secretly hoping the chock would release at least a bit of his overflowing anger.

She looked away, not truly scared mostly sadden by his reaction. All Catherine wanted to do was help. He should not be living like that; at this point it could not even be called living, he was … _surviving_. He deserved better, this agency had to be taken down so he would be able to get his life back.

Vincent tried to compose himself, taking deep breath to chase the beast away. Catherine could not stay, she had to find Tess and he could barely look at her anyway; a mix of anger at her and shame at his loss of control. So he left still struggling with his anger in a matter of seconds leaving her a bit in shock.

xxx – X – xxx

Walking in the warehouse Vincent was still on edge. He had dreamt for so long to meet her, to be able to talk to her … and he had. Plus she had agreed to keep his secret, she had seen him at his worst, yet said he was no monster and decided to protect him by not telling anyone. It had been so easy for Vincent to trust her. But she broke her promise. She betrayed him. By stealing the picture, and by running it through facial recognition she had betrayed his trust.

She was putting him in danger, but that was not really what he was worried about. No matter how pissed he was at her, he was even more scared for her and for JT. If something were to happen to them, … because of him. He would never be able to forgive himself.

His room-mate was still working at the university and the warehouse was completely silent leaving him alone with his panic and his guilt.

If he had not knock on JT's door all those years ago his friend would not be in danger. If he had not been in the street that night Ashley was killed his DNA wouldn't have been found and Catherine would still be clueless about him, … and _safe_. It was his fault.

His hands running through his hair, he was pacing the floor trying to figure out what to do. Panic and anger still pumping through his veins feeding the beast. It was hard to calm down, … impossible in fact.

The best way he could protect both JT and Catherine was to leave. That was it. He had known for a while he that at one point Muirfield would get too close and the only way JT would be safe would be with him away. Vincent was not really thinking, he had always been ready to leave, any moment something was going a little wrong was an excuse for him to pack.

He grabbed his bag and filled it with anything that was his. Clothes, pictures, documents, anything to erase any trace of him. He even took of the sheets from his bed to put them for laundry. It didn't take long, he was quick, one of the perk of being a monster, that and the fact he did not really own much anyway. Once he was done he took the bag and just left, as fast as he could, running away.

He did not know if that was a rational decision of if he was simply driven by fear and guilt but he only saw this option in that moment and went straight for it.

Where to go ? He did not know, but he would find out. How long would he be gone, another think he was not sure about, he would figure this out on the way.

xxx – X – xxx

About an hour later JT came back to the warehouse.

"Hey big guy, guess what I have here ?" he said a smile in his voice. He waited for an answer but nothing. The silence was like a reflection of his worst fears. He must be out on some rooftop, he tried to reassure himself with the thought. Still he went upstairs to check and here it was : a whole lot of nothing. Everything was gone, the bed was left without sheet as if no one was staying here at all, Vincent's clothes and personal items were gone.

"No … no no no no no … it can't be" JT was alone but he could not prevent the words from coming out. Yet the fact Vincent's stuffs were missing meant that, at least, Muirfield had not find him.

He was pissed, he kicked in a chair, then in the table hurting his foot. "FUCK" he screamed at the pain. Why would he do that ? After everything he had done for him, why would Vincent leave.

JT search everywhere for a note, _nothing_. He did not even have the decency to leave a note. He threw his hands in the air with irritation. And quickly he started to blame Catherine. That annoying little woman was the reason Vincent had left he was sure of it. She kept showing up here. And then it hit him, maybe he had just left so as to push her away and he would come back soon … ish. This would explain not leaving a note. He could not really believe his friend would leave without a word. No, not Vincent, not like that.

He had to believe that, he could not do anything else anyway. He went back downstairs and grabbed the paper bag of take out food from Vincent's favourite place. Sighing he got the food ready to eat, _alone_.

xxx – X – xxx

Alone walking on roof tops the fresh air had helped Vincent calm down a bit. He was now fully back to himself. Being alone he finally realised what he was actually doing. Why did he have to be so impulsive and radical in his action ? All he wanted was to protect JT … and _her_.

Maybe leaving like this was too … drastic. Maybe he was being paranoïac.

Thinking about how much JT had sacrificed to protect him for almost a decade Vincent felt guilty. He shouldn't have left without at least talking about it with his friend. He decided to go back to the warehouse, hoping to find him. He'll probably be pissed, but they needed to talk. He at least owned his friend an explanation.

xxx – X – xxx

"Look around this is not a subtle hint, he doesn't want to see you again" Vincent heard JT's voice all the way from where he was. Sure it was mostly because of his supersenses but the fact his friend was angry and yelling at Catherine made it easier to hear.

"Not only do I not know where he is but I don't know _when_ or _if_ he's coming back ? … so … see yourself out". JT's tone broke Vincent's heart. Now more than ever he regretted not saying anything and leaving like that. Obviously he was scared for Vincent's safety.

Soon after, as he was hiding close to the warehouse Vincent saw Catherine leaving the building her head hanging. She looked sad and Vincent couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her mind in that moment. He hoped that she was scared she wouldn't see him again, he hoped she would miss him and … He shook his head. He had no right to wish that, why would he want her to be sadden by his departure ? That was cruel, and selfish.

Catherine could not see him and she slowly made her way toward her car while Vincent wondered if at least she had understood she had to be careful … not only for him but mostly for herself.

He listened closely to the rhythm of her heart beating, trying to figure out what she was feeling. His senses were highly developed but understanding a woman is always tricky, especially when the woman in question is someone you deeply care about. And there was something about her that he couldn't understand.

Vincent waited for Catherine to be far enough to make his way in the warehouse.

"Where the hell have you been ?" JT almost screamed as soon as he noticed the large frame of his best friend entering their home. He was hesitating between yelling at him and hugging him. Vincent looked down a bit ashamed. "Nowhere" he simply answered.

"Don't ever do that again !" JT's tone was menacing.

"I only came to tell you why I'm leaving." JT would have said something but he was stunned, and Vincent continued : "I don't want to put you in jeopardy, so thank you for all you've done but …"

His friend would have none of that : "Shut up and unpack, you're not going anywhere. I think Catherine got the message loud and clear. She shouldn't stick around it's dangerous for the both of you but there is NO WAY I'm letting you go off alone. We're in this together."

Vincent was stunned. JT's tone was so authoritarian, he couldn't even say anything, but somewhere in the corner of his mind he was glad.

"I'm sorry" he simply said.

"No desert for you tonight young man ! " JT said trying to lighten the atmosphere. That made Vincent chuckle a bit, "Sure dad". And those last two words made JT burst out laughing. He had been so worried ever since he had found the warehouse empty, the stress and the tension were just too much.

Once they both managed to catch their breath JT added on a serious tone : "But I mean it, don't ever do that again, I almost had an heart-attack". Vincent lowered his head a little ashamed. He had not really think much, he had just gone on auto-pilot mode and ran away.

xxx – X – xxx

Later that day Vincent had decided to check on Catherine. When he found her she was in trouble. Without even thinking he just jumped as the beast was surfacing. He just had no way of controlling it, he was scared for her and the adrenaline just kicked in instantly.

He ripped the man hovering her away, throwing him on her car violently before trying to run away.

Vincent had not really though about her seeing him. He just wanted to check on her and had not really done much thinking. She knew he had left, and it would have probably been safer for her if she had thought it was definitive. But now it was obviously too late. As he was trying to run she called him.

"VINCENT" her voice almost broke his heart. She had trouble breathing since the man had try to strangle her, and the way she said his name... So he turned around, just a second, to look at her.

"It's ok, I'm ok …" she tried to catch her breath, but she felt like she had to reassure him. She was fine, thanks to him, again, and he obvioulsy had trouble changing back, she needed to make sure he knew she was fine.

Catherine wondered if he had been following her all along, or if had really left at least temporarily, but it didn't matter. It seemed like he was always showing up when she needed him most. And she realised now how much she had betrayed his trust by going behind his back, and she regretted deeply. But she was also glad to see him back, in so little time he had become and important part of her life.

He still could not change back, and he also knew he couldn't stay around, so he just ran. So fast that her hair flew as she looked at him running.

Vincent realised in that moment that he really couldn't stay away from her, and that it might be a good thing. Who knew what would have happen if he had not been there ?

_**Leaving**_ was not the solution.

* * *

**_A/N. _**_There, I did it … Do you like ?_

_I have other suggestions to go through, but I was quite buzy with Against the World, the current arc is very demanding. Also I started to write Cat's Diaries as well so … yeah … Review please ?_


End file.
